<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 256 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451481">Day 256</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [256]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [256]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 256</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelina’s request for Nalanna as a research assistant was approved rather quickly. Most of the higher tanked templars, especially Cullen, trusted her more than most mages and her proposal for a way to magically irrigate crops was very in keeping with her past work. Nalanna had not yet finished her training with Maddox but she was picking up the basics quickly enough that the senior tranquil had agreed that she was ready for some theory work. He would be checking over her work, naturally, so Evelyna would have to make sure that actual work got done.</p><p>During the morning, they were watched over by Templar Paxly, a man notorious for rooting out mage conspiracies, whether or not they actually existed. Evelina and Nalanna worked diligently together for that time. Many runes were used for deflecting incoming attacks when they were etched into armor, but they might be able to propel water uphill if they were used properly. The main issue was directing the flow. The runes usually sent energy away from the rune itself, helpful for defense but you couldn’t put one in an irrigation trench without blocking the flow or spraying the water straight upwards. That might be useful for spreading water across a field but it did not work for transporting the water.</p><p>Evelina’s initial idea was to insert disks into pipes with the runes on one side. The water could flow through the hole in the ring and then be propelled forwards and the pipe could contain the water so it went in the right direction. Nalanna was concerned about managing the pressure of the water in the pipe lest something burst. The elf had done research before coming to the meeting and regaled Evelina with the story of an ancient dwarven engineer that had a sort of corkscrew-shaped device that was able to bring water straight up a cliff with manpower instead of magic. If they used the runes to power the screw’s spinning they might be able get the same effect with less risk of malfunction. Evelina was not convinced a contraption that needed to be constantly spinning was less prone to breaking down than her idea and they debated the merits of each idea.</p><p>By the time Keran came to relieve Paxely, the man was dozing. He was probably bored into a stupor by their discussion, templars and scholars rarely had much overlap. Keran was a much better templar to have watching you, it was known that he was in Thrask’s conspiracy and thus could be trusted, if not to actively help mages, not to turn them over to Meredith.</p><p>“I know what it is you intend,” Evelina said, once she was sure Paxley was out of earshot. “And I want to help.”</p><p>Nalanna looked towards Keran who was pointedly not looking at the two women. The elf continued writing notes on her papers while speaking in a whisper, barely audible to Evelina and certainly not to Keran.</p><p>“It will take time to prepare,” she said. “Months at the very least but my task is far too important to risk failure. I cannot trust too many with the planning lest we be discovered.”</p><p>“I understand,” Evelina replied, trying to match the tranquill’s volume. “If we are going to have any hope of escaping, we will need to hit the phylactery chamber. We cannot stay free while our phylacteries remain.”</p><p>“Tranquil do not have phylacteries,” Nalanna replied. “But I understand that your freedom depends on destroying your phylactery. We will need a way into the chamber, or we will need a blood mage. I do not yet know the Circle well enough to know who would be trustworthy, perhaps you could help in this regard.”</p><p>Evelina’s first thought was Grace. The woman was known to have been associated with blood maged after the Starkhaven Chantry burned down and most people suspected she was a blood mage herself. The issue was that Evelina would never trust Grace or any of her followers. Any escape attempt that involved Grace would be bloody and destructive. It would be more about revenge against the templars than freedom. They would have to find someone else.</p><p>“Huon did the most research into the theory of blood magic,” Evelina whispered. “He gave a lecture about a monstrous creature forged of flesh. The only problem is that he has been in solitary confinement for months. I don’t know if Meredith ever intends to release him.”</p><p>A year of solitary confinement was sometimes seen as a traditionally harsh punishment for mages who were suspected of severe wrongdoing without proof. Anders had undergone that punishment just before he ran off to join the Wardens and it had only served to radicalize him further.</p><p>“We will have to convince the templars that he will be of more use to the Circle free,” Nalanna replied. “I believe I can handle that. I will tell the templars I have made progress on your irrigation system when I am ready to discuss further plans with you. Until then it would be best if we spoke very little.”</p><p>Evilyna nodded her agreements and departed the library with her notes. She would keep her eyes out for other mages or templars they could trust. She was sure finding those who desired freedom would not be a difficult task.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>